I Want To Play A Game
by lombaxworship
Summary: Slippy, What a wimp. He's not strong, he's smart. He's stolen, the power is cut and quiet frankly, he's screwed. His life is in risk and he has no say in it, he's a hostage. his friends might save him, but these games, aren't rated G. Sort of SawxStarFox
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) So I'm back doing more Star Fox... well I did a while ago and it was a pretty good success. I hope this one is too!

By the way, Katt is a member of the Star Fox team in this fic, so just letting you know.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fox sat at his big captain's chair and typed away the very slow day that just seemed to crawl by. After defeating Venom nothing really big had come up. Every once in a while the team would have to investigate a crash site or a disturbance but nothing life threatening... then again, was that really a bad thing?

Fox stood up and stretched. His long bushy tail swayed left to right instinctively. The brown vulpine walked out just as Slippy walked in.

"Fox, we've been getting some weird radio lengths the past few days. You need to get someone on that." Slippy said in his high pitched voice.

"Okay. Slippy, go fix that." Fox chuckled to himself.

"So funny. You owe me for this one!" He said angrily waving his fist.

"Simmer down, frog. It won't take you that long." He said calming down Slippy.

"Yeah!" He said angrier, "Easy for you to say..." He said ending the conversation and heading for the big black monitor.

Fox walked out and headed for the cafeteria intending to get a big lunch.

The automatic doors opened and the bright light immediately enfolded him. The cafeteria was big. It was all white, just about everything except the food and whatever inhabited it. Bright lamps hovered over every table and several vending machines lined the linoleum floors. Of course there was a kitchen incase anyone wanted to make something of there own. Normally for dinners one was selected to make something, though if Falco was chosen they normally redrew straws.

He headed for the table with his hungry pupils set on a sandwich destination. He happened to walk right by Krystal, his girlfriend going strong for four months, without even noticing.

She even waved but Fox's hungry mind was set on food.

She sighed and trudged up to him, coming from behind and kissing him on the cheek.

"It's nice to know you like me so much you're willing to say hello..." She said sarcastically and a little angry.

"Sorry, Krystal. I didn't grab any breakfast so I'm starving!" he said looking over at her innocently.

"How would you survive stranded on an island for three days... or six hours?" She laughed.

"You're SO funny, love." He said sticking his tongue out at her.

"You're such an eight year old..."

Fox and Krystal proceeded to get their lunch, sit and eat. Nothing out of the regular.

"Would you like to enjoy some TV with your favorite fox?" Fox asked laughably.

"I'd love to." Krystal chuckled.

The halls on the Great Fox were all a lot identical, gray and lit with overhanging lights. There was the occasional break off to a bigger room, or a relaxation room. Then there was the hangar. The biggest room on the Great Fox. It held all of the ships/Tanks/Guns/Weapons caches on the Great fox. The only combat related thing it didn't hold was whatever guns the crew wanted to keep with them or in their room.

After taking a few elevator rides the couple had reached the den where their TV, videogames, a fridge, some workout equipment and much more stuff was located.

They entered the room and looked at the two red leather couches that surrounded the TV.

The two broke out in laughter trying as hard as they could to not let it out. They were facing Katt and Falco making out on the couch. Fortunately they didn't hear the two enter the room, this gave Fox just one more chance to be an asshole towards Falco. He crept up quietly behind the two and tapped Falco lightly on the head, he whispered, "The key is to remember to breath."

The two nearly jumped at the sound, Fox and Krystal broke out in laughter and headed for the other couch.

"Fox you're a true bastard." Falco said in his normal pissed of voice.

"What the hell, Fox!" Katt said still recovering from the sudden shock.

"Consider it payback for the time you got me drunk..." Fox laughed, yet trying not to remember the night.

Falco had liquored up Fox and Krystal to see what they would to each other drunk. One thing led to another and pretty soon the two woke up together with the worst hangover of their lives. The worst part was, Fox couldn't even remember the sex, so it was pretty pointless, for him anyways.

The two couples sat and watched TV for a few minutes, but pretty soon they were both going at it (making out).

Pretty soon they were stopped as Fox's phone went off.

He sighed unhappily and answered his phone, "What is it, Slippy?"

"We're getting those weird signals. We rewired the systems core and reestablished the internal Matrix but those signals won't go away!" Slippy squealed unhappily.

"We?" Fox inquired.

"Me and ROB, the only other thing on this ship WILLING to help me!" He said trying to reach the point to all the people in the room... he sighed, "But anyways, we were able to figure out the small signals were probably small aircraft passing by, or coming to, the area. Maybe fighters... but from the information we have it could be a small personal aircraft."

"Well then, no problem. Was a phone call necessary, Slip?" Fox asked now puzzled.

"Yes. It was very much necessary." Slippy began, "We went to this part of space to get AWAY from everyone. We warped light-years out of any planet with even a remote chance of intelligent life."

"So, some guys were coming out here... it's not like it was impossible for someone to find us." Fox said getting a little aggravated.

"True." He began, "But the chances of someone actually finding us are extremely close to zero. That AND the fact that it takes a lot of money to travel THIS far from anywhere!"

"Look, some people took an expensive vacation!" Fox nearly yelled over the phone.

"Yeah right!" Slippy laughed, "Would you waste that amount of credits to take a vacation to the middle of NOWHERE!" he laughed again.

"They're probably bypassing to get to another planet!" Fox yelled backing himself up.

"How many times MUST I explain this to you! The farthest planet away is not even CLOSE!" He yelled. "That and the fact IT'S NOT SUMMER!" he tried to calm down. "Fox, its better we be safe than sorry. Someone could really be trying to hurt us... we're only some of the most hated by rival mercenaries groups--"

But Slippy was cut off... all of the power was cut off. Immediately the TV went off and every light on The Great Fox was terminated.

Immediately the red emergency back up lights went on.

Falco jumped in immediate surprise.

"What the HELL!" He yelled shaking off the sudden shock.

Fox waved his arms trying to calm everyone down but franticness, but it was to no avail.

Suddenly Peppy busted in the room, yelling "QUIET!"

The room was silent like everyone was frozen in mid-air. Falco stopped bitching and Fox stopped yelling.

"Alright." Peppy began, "We've been boarded. We don't know by who, or what or why… although I'm sure we can all guess, considering our huge success as mercenaries. Those airwaves we've been getting were, I guess, whatever has boarded our ship. They cut the power and we have only the emergency backup lights to provide."

Fox suddenly felt more guilt than he had ever felt in his life. He didn't trust Slippy. One of his best friends. He knew the odds were against him when they were arguing, but did he care? No. Is Slippy dead? Did they take him? Where is he!

"SLIPPY!" Fox suddenly screamed. "He's all alone! In-in in the bridge." Fox's speech was impaired by feelings of guilt, sorrow, fright and anger.

"Fox is right." Katt said. "What the hell are we waiting for! Let's go." She said sounding really pissed off.

The five sprinted off, Peppy trailing a little behind from his old age. Room after room, hall after hall the only thing illuminating their way was the eerie red lights. It really set everyone in more fright.

Krystal tried to keep the mood light, "Remind me to change these to a nicer color when we're done." She said trying to throw out a fake laugh but no one listened or acknowledged her.

The five were stopped immediately with Falco's words of, "Oh, FUCK!" He yelled, "To get to the bridge we have to take an elevator. No power, no elevator."

There was a long pause and with no talking. You couldn't even hear the breathing.

Suddenly Fox's ears perked up.

"I'll be right back!" he said happily running down the hall.

"What the hell could he be doing running that way?" Falco asked.

"There are no energy reserves for that, right?" Katt asked.

"None at all."

A few minutes later they could see Fox's silhouette coming in the distance, this time much slower. They could finally see him arrive. In his hands was an average size, shape and functioning rocket launcher.

"Oh what the HELL, Fox?" Krystal sighed.  
"Move back. If I can't ride the elevator I'm going to blow a whole right through the damned ceiling."

Everyone obliged and moved far away.

With a single illuminating shot a fire red rocket shot out of the barrel and collided with the ceiling. A not huge hole, but big enough to fit through was made.

Fox got on Falco's shoulder's and made his way up. He then flung his arms down so Falco could get up.

They continued the cycle until every single one of them was up.

The sprinting continued until they finally reached the door to the bridge (Control room, main deck…)

Fox and Falco kicked it down and ran to where slippy was last seen. But to their surprise (or not really) Slippy wasn't there.

"Son of a bitch…" Fox muttered under his breath.

Krystal's eyes started forming tears as she fell to her knees.

"Don't loose hope, guys. He could still be alive." Peppy said.

Suddenly a loud booming voice materialized in the bridge. "Yes…." The voice began. "Don't loose any hope." It laughed sinisterly.

It sure as hell wasn't a real voice. It must've been hiding behind a voice manipulator. Whoever it was must've hacked the Great Fox and began laughing over the intercom.

"Who are you!" Fox yelled at the ceiling.

"All in good time, Fox, all in good time." It laughed again.

"Where's Slippy!" Katt Yelled at the unknown voice.

"Oh, the frog." The deep voice began. "To find him… you'll have to play a game."

"A GAME!" peppy screamed.

"Yes, old man, a game. I've played it with pieces of filth like you people before… only a few have won. And I don't expect a victory from this group. This is how it will work. I'll give you a clue as to where you can find the next clue or object or maybe even your web-toed friend. Some clues will have a timer. The timer may depend on your lives, the frog's or everyone's. You may have to risk each other; trust will be of the utmost importance. Of course, if the frog doesn't matter, tell me now and we can forget all this ever happened… but you won't be seeing the frog again. So tell me… do you want to play a game?"

The group huddled together.

Fox whispered, "Do we have a choice…?"

"Slippy could be already dead. That or he'll just never give us him until we all die." Katt said.

"But we don't have a choice. He's our friend and if he just so happens to be alive we need to save him." Fox returned, "Or at least bide enough time until we can figure out how we can stop this maniac."

The five spread out and Falco spoke back. "Yes, we want to play a game."

(A/N) Well, I hope this is a good first chapter…

REVIEW!


	2. Anything

(A/N) Thanks for reviewing, guys! Although please, the one thing keeping me writing is reviews (That and I love to write). By the way, this story is a little like saw but there won't be poking eyeballs out. Or... if you guys REALLY want some more blood tell me in your review.

By the way, I just moved from Florida to Tennessee so that's why I haven't updated, but rest assured, they'll be coming MUCH faster.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Good." The deep, mysterious voice sighed.

The team was all sweating. Nervousness was setting in and the fear was yet to come.

Fox looked to his left to see Krystal shaking nervously, almost crying. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered, "It'll be alright..." But it was to no avail as Krystal just kept getting more nervous.

The voice rang out again, "Ah! Here we are!" Immediately every door leading out of the room locked, windows sealed and backup electricity cut.

IT was pitch black; the team couldn't see anything beyond their noses.

Apparently the first game had begun. Katt tried to move closer to Falco but tripped over a step and fell. "Ow..." she said trying not to show she was in pain.

"Hahaha." The voice laughed immensely. "With a start like that, I don't see HOW you could possibly make it to game two!"

The team was just about ready to scream at him, but they had no choice, he had them and there was nothing they could do except play his games until they could figure out a way to get to him.

"Ahem" He cleared his throat, "For the first game, as anyone with an eye can see, it's pretty dark. You're going to want some light... so I personally hid a flashlight in this room. Go ahead and try to find it, but the second you pick the object up the room will be filled with a deadly gas. after breathing this for two minutes you WILL die. No if ands or buts. So the first game is basically a freebie, just get out... but isn't the light tempting? Oh and one last thing... you will not be able to communicate with me and I wont be able to hear a thing you say, so trash talk it up. The second you open that second door game no.2 will begin. Good luck, Hahahahahahaha" The voice faded off with his maniacal laughter.

The team began walking around randomly running into each other. It was so dark it almost seemed like it was suffocating... just a big black abyss.

Fox was the first to speak up with a plan, he decided on a vote. "So..." he began poorly, "Let's vote on it. Do we really need the light?"

Falco spoke up, "If it's as dark as this in the other damned 'games', then yes."

"But if we pick it up we'll DIE!" Katt said pointing out the obvious.

"If we just find a way out and THEN find the flashlight then we can get out in two minutes easy." Falco said encouraging his argument.

"Well... without light I don't think we stand the LEAST bit of chance. I mean, unless one of us can feel their way around this big metal bird." Fox shot back.

The team sat for a minute just thinking on what to do. When finally Peppy spoke up. "Maybe we should do both. If we happen to stumble upon the light in the process then we keep someone at that position while the rest of us try to find a way out." Peppy began, "If we just can't seem to find it then we'll pick up the light and roll the dice. Seems simple enough considering how much of a CHOICE we have."

Emotions were starting to run high and the slightest spark could cause a fight that could potentially be the end of the team.

"Fine..." Fox sighed. "Lets just start, the room is big but we've operated in here enough to find everything."

"Oh right Fox!" Falco snapped, "Let's just walk around for a magical exit while we rot. You're a real dumbass when you want to be, always siding with Peppy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peppy inquired.

"He sucks up to you! For what, I have no idea. But he's always the goody goody boy." Falco spat.

"Listen up, Falco. I don't want to fight, but if you don't keep your big ugly beak shut I'll do it for you." Falco growled.

"Both of you shut up. You don't have a damned thing to argue about. Everyone split up and look. Only talk if you find something, not to bitch at each other." Katt said, and with that everyone was silent, walking off in their own directions, not knowing what was three feet in front of them, not knowing what will happen, not knowing... anything.

(A/N) I'm REALLY sorry, I just moved from Florida to Tennessee so that's why it's been so long... updates will come quicker... and please, Review!


End file.
